1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label with slotting or stamping in the material. Specifically, the invention relates to the area of bracket labels.
2. The Prior Art
Bracket labels have been known for some time in patent literature. In addition to the designation of objects, they enable the hanging of the labeled objects. Accordingly, they are subdivided principally into two functional areas: a possible large surface part fixedly adhered to a container serves for supplying information; a second part is moved away from the labeled container with use of the bracket label and used as a hanging device.
Basically, one- and multi-layer bracket labels differ. With the one-layer labels, such as those described in DE 3907862 C2, a through-going slotting or stamping is provided in a self-adhesive coated film, by means of which both functional areas are separated from one another.
These types of labels are simple and can be manufactured cost-effectively. The disadvantage of these products according to the state of the art, however, is that the hanging area relative to the information area is freely moveable based on the through-going slotting or stamping. This can lead to warping upon dispensing of an object. In particular, this is true for curved objects, such as bottles, special infusion bottles, for the bracket labels used in the first line. The larger the label is, the greater the warping that occurs. The high dispensing speed of modern label assemblies increases this problem still more noticeably.